Star Trek
. For the eleventh film|Star Trek (film)|''Star Trek'' (film)}} Star Trek is a science fiction franchise comprising }} television series, }} films, }} companion series, numerous novels, comics, video games, reference works, role playing games, along with many hundreds of collectibles. History Originally, Star Trek was a product of Desilu Studios as created by Gene Roddenberry in a first draft series proposal "Star Trek is...", dated . Beginning with a single pilot episode, , filmed in 1964, Star Trek was not placed on the schedule of the NBC network until a second pilot episode, , was produced in . Star Trek officially went into production on April 21, and ran for three seasons until it was canceled in . Four years later, the series returned to NBC as a Saturday morning animated series which ran from to . No new production of Star Trek took place until , when took the franchise into feature films, which have continued to be produced periodically since. Star Trek did not return to television until with the debut of . Following three more spin-off productions, the – TV season was the first since without a new Star Trek series being broadcast, though all series remain in syndication. As a result of a 2005 split between the former Viacom and CBS, Star Trek television productions fell under the ownership of CBS Television Studios. During this period, films continued to be produced and distributed by Paramount Pictures under a licensing agreement. A thirteenth film was released in . CBS and were reunited and merged under the name ViacomCBS in late , reuniting the film and television branches of Star Trek with that way. After 12 years off the air, the franchise returned to the airwaves with its first streaming series, , which premiered in the fall of . This also saw the franchise expand into companion series, like the aftershow , which premiered right after the Discovery. Currently, licensees of Star Trek products (reference works, novels and collectibles) include Art Asylum toys, Pocket Books, and IDW Publishing. Older licenses for previously produced material belong to numerous companies. Production history :See also: Production timeline. The Original Series premiered on NBC's fall schedule on . * Desilu/NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1966–1967 * Paramount/NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1967–1969 * Cast (Remastered) • Episodes Spin-off series * Filmation/NBC; Gene Roddenberry, 1973–1974 * Cast • Episodes * Paramount/ ; Gene Roddenberry, 1987–1994 * Cast • Episodes * Paramount/Viacom; Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1993–1999 * Cast • Episodes * Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, 1995–2001 * Cast • Episodes * Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Brannon Braga, 2001–2005 * Cast • Episodes * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access; Bryan Fuller & Alex Kurtzman, 2017– * Cast • Episodes * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access; 2018– * Cast • Episodes * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access; 2020– * Cast • Episodes * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access * Cast * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access * CBS Television Studios/ Films :;The Original Series films: : - :*Paramount, 1979–1991 :*Producers: Gene Roddenberry, Robert Sallin, Harve Bennett, Steven-Charles Jaffe, Ralph Winter :*Directors: Robert Wise, Nicholas Meyer, Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner :;The Next Generation films: : - :*Paramount, 1993–2002 :*Producers: Rick Berman :*Directors: David Carson, Jonathan Frakes, Stuart Baird :;The alternate reality films: : - :*Paramount, 2009–2016 :*Producers: J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof :*Directors: J.J. Abrams, Justin Lin Aftershows * CBS Television Studios/CBS All Access, 2017–2018 * CBS Television Studios/Facebook Live, 2019– Unproduced projects * See: [[Undeveloped Star Trek projects|Undeveloped Star Trek projects]] Overseas adaptations Star Trek has been aired around the world throughout its run of television and film series. Most often, it has been dubbed into the native language of each country in question, while others subtitled the productions and kept the original language tracks. During this time, the titles, characters, and so forth have been changed as they move from language to language. Variations of the Star Trek title * : "Udhëtimi yjor" * : "Стар Трек" * : "星际迷航"(first appeared in TAS, meaning "Lost in space") * : "Zvjezdane Staze" * : "Star Trek" * : "Stela Vojaĝo" * : Only in Quebec (french speaking community) Canada: "La Patrouille du Cosmos" (TOS only, all other series and films used the English version "Star Trek" moniker, followed by the French language subtitle) * : "Raumschiff Enterprise" (this is actually "Spaceship Enterprise" translated. Also used for "The Next Generation", as "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das Nächste Jahrhundert" or "Spaceship Enterprise: The Next Century") * : "Σταρ Τρεκ" * : "מסע בין כוכבים" (meaning "Journey Between the Stars") * : "Űrszekerek" (rarely used, especially in connection with the movies, meaning "Space Wagon Trains") * : "宇宙大作戦" ("Uchū Daisakusen") (only used in reference to TOS, meaning "Big Operations in Space") * : "Iter Stellare" (meaning "Star Journey") * : "Ѕвездени Патеки" (Szvezdeni Pateki) * : "پیشتازان فضا" (meaning "Vanguards of Space") * : "Gwiezdna wędrówka" * : "Jornada nas Estrelas" (literally "Journey to the Stars", but in modern day parlance just "Star Trek") * : "O Caminho das Estrelas" (literally "The Road/Track of the Stars", but in modern day parlance just "Star Trek") * : "Звёздный путь" * : "Звездане стазе, Звјездане стазе" * : "Zvezdne Steze" * : "Viaje a las Estrellas" (meaning "Voyage To The Stars", universally used in the entire Spanish-speaking part of the world) * : "Uzay Yolu" * : "Зоряний шлях" As a somewhat generic rule of thumb, it can be surmised that the more substantial variations of the Star Trek title are usually employed in those territories where the productions are dubbed in the native language – typically the large language countries with Italian and French (somewhat surprisingly, as France in particular vigorously combats the use of anglicisms in its language at every level of its society) being notable exceptions insofar the title is concerned – , whereas the English expression remains commonly unaltered – whether literally translated/transcribed in the local language/script or not – for the smaller language countries using subtitles for the retained English language tracks. Notable is that Brazil employs the dubbed format, whereas mother country Portugal employs the subtitle format. Licensed media gift shop at 30 Rock]] * Blu-ray Discs * Calendars * Collectibles * Comics * DVDs * Games * Novels * Reference works * VHS Related topics See also *''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references *''Star Trek'' documentaries and specials *''Star Trek'' corporate history *Production timeline **''Star Trek'' birthdays **''Star Trek'' deaths *Production staff **Directors ***TOS directors ***TAS directors ***Film directors ***TNG directors ***DS9 directors ***VOY directors ***ENT directors ***DIS directors ***ST directors ***PIC directors ***LD directors ** Composers **Performers ***Cast members who directed ***Guest performers ***Main characters ***Performers considered for roles ***Performers whose scenes were cut ***Recurring characters **Writers *''Star Trek'' auctions *''Star Trek'' fonts Other topics * 47 * Bottle show * Design patents filed for the Star Trek franchise * I'm a doctor, not a... * Redshirt * [[William Shakespeare#Background|Shakespeare and Star Trek]] * Stardates * Story arcs External links * [http://www.startrek.com The official Star Trek home page] * * * * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/st/ Star Trek] at BBC.co.uk bg:Стар Трек ca:Star Trek cs:Star Trek de:Star Trek eo:Stela Vojaĝo es:Star Trek fr:Portail:Star Trek it:Star Trek nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek ru:Звёздный путь sr:Звјездане стазе zh-cn:星际迷航 ja:スタートレック Category:Star Trek